1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to interactive computerized game systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In existing role-playing games, the gameplayer activates buttons or keys on a game controller to control the actions of an avatar displayed onscreen. Many games involve a touchscreen which the gameplayer interacts with in order to control the movement of an avatar displayed onscreen, or to navigate user interface menus